Mine
by Saorii-chan
Summary: Respuesta al reto de San Valentín de la mazmorra llegamos tarde tardeee no tiene lemon ni nada, así que es apto para todos los públicos, eso sí es slash así que si no te gusta, no leas


Bueno, aquí va mi segundo snarry. Este fanfiction es para el reto de San Valentín de La Mazmorra del Snarry: Llegamos tarde taaarde!

Para variar es un Songfic, no sé por qué últimamente es lo único que me inspira para escribir xD.

Disclaimer: la canción se llama Mine, y es de Taylor Swift (aunque yo la conozco por Glee xD), y obviamente y por desgracia los personajes pertenencen a JK Rowling, digo por desgracia porque si fueran mios Sev y Harry estarían juntos xD

En fin, espero que os guste ^^

**Mine**

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

Harry había dejado Hogwarts hace ya un tiempo y se había convertido en un Medimago de prestigio, cosa que sorprendió a muchos, pues todos esperaban que al finalizar la escuela se convertiría en un Auror. Sin embargo, Harry ya había visto demasiada muerte, y ahora quería salvar vidas de una forma diferente, nada de campos de batalla, ya había tenido suficientes en la guerra contra Voldemort.

Una de las espectativas que si cumplió fue la de su matrimonio con su novia de toda la vida, Ginny Weasley, sin embargo, Harry y Ginny eran muy buenos amigos, se querían mucho, pero no funcionaban realmente como pareja. Al principio toda parecía miel sobre hojuelas, tuvieron a James Sirius y a Albus Severus, eran muy felices, pero al poco tiempo llegaron las discusiones, intentaron tener un nuevo hijo, a ver si con ello lo podían arreglar, y así fue como concibieron a la pequeña Lily Luna, y por un momento parece que las cosas funcionaron mejor, pero finalmente lo inevitable se hizo patente y un día, cuando Harry llegó de trabajar sólo encontró una nota dónde decía que se marchaba, que ya no soportaba más la situación y que por favor cuidara a los niños, que sabía que el podría cuidar bien de ellos.

Y así fue como Harry acabó divorciado, con tres niños a su cargo y sin una ligera idea de como iba a conseguir compatibilizar su horario en San Mungo con el cuidado de los niños, pues ninguno estaba aún en edad de ir a Hogwarts, y le parecía un poco raro seguir dejándoselos a Molly Weasley.

La solución le llegó en forma de lechuza al día siguiente, era una carta de la profesora McGonagall, ahora director de Hogwarts, dónde le decía que Madame Pomfrey estaba ya muy mayor y necesitaban a alguien que pudiera sustituirla en la enfermería de Hogwarts y si estaba interesado en el puesto. Obviamente Harry dijo que sí, siempre y cuando pudiera llevarse a los niños y a la pequeña Lily Luna a vivir con él al castillo, cosa que McGonagall aceptó sin dudarlo, pues sabía de la ruptura de Harry y Ginny y sabía que él no tenía con quien dejar a los niños.

Así fue como Harry empezó a trabajar en Hogwarts, dónde coincidió con Hermione, que estaba cubriendo el puesto de profesora de Transformaciones que había dejado McGonagall al aceptar el cargo de directora, y también con Neville, quien impartía Herbología, materia en la que siempre había destacado, además también se encontraba allí Draco Malfoy, quien, sorprendentemente, ocupaba el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Los años fueron pasando, y así los pequeños James Sirius y Albus Severus entraron en el colegio ya a estudiar, James, que estaba actualmente en segundo, estaba en la casa de sus padres en Gryffindor, en cambio Albus, que acababa de entrar en primero quedó en la casa de las serpientes, en Slytherin, y no os creais que esto decepcionó a nuestro querido héroe, nada más lejos de la realidad, Harry estba orgullosísimo de su hijo, además, estaba con Scorpius, el hijo de Malfoy, que sí, era un poco estirado (él dirá que es todo un Malfoy, por supuesto), pero era un chico con un gran corazón y muy fiel a sus amigos, al igual que su padre Draco Malfoy, con quien Harry había ido desarrollando una gran amistad desde que entró a trabajar a Hogwarts.

Lily por supuesto estaba deseosa de empezar a estudiar, se parecía mucho a su abuela en eso, además de en el físico, pero además estaba interesada particularmente en una materia, justamente en la única que su padre no la podía ayudar pese a ser un buen Medimago, Pociones. Y así fue como Harry fue conociendo poco a poco a Severus.

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Todo empezó una tarde de invierno, Lily tenía unos 7 años, y a pesar de llevar viviendo en el castillo desde que tenía uso de razón, pues Harry llegó al castillo cuando la pequeña solo tenía 2 años, Harry estaba preocupado, pues no la encontraba por ningún sitio. Tan despistado iba buscando a la pequeña que sin querer chocó con alguien.

-¡Auch! ¡Potter por amor de Dios ves mirando por dónde andas!

-¡Draco! Lo siento mucho, es que no encuentro a Lily por ningún sitio y...

-¿Dices la mocosa tragalibros? - Así es como Draco llamaba cariñosamente a Lily, recordad que ahora Harry y Draco son amigos .- Está en las mazmorras con mi padrino, no sé cómo lo ha hecho pero ha conseguido convencerlo de que la enseñe a hacer pociones. Dijo Draco mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-En las mazmorras dices... En fin, igualmente tenia que ir a hablar con Snape para que me preparara algunas pociones para la enfermería, gracias Draco.

Y así Harry bajó corriendo a las mazmorras, dónde se encontró a Lily y al profesor trabajando tranquilamente, Snape corrigiendo algunos de los fallos de la pequeña, Harry juraría incluso que lo vio sonreír un par de veces. Hasta que Snape sintió que alguien los observaba y levantó la vista, para encontrarse a Harry apoyado descuidadamente en el quicio de la puerta y observándoles con una sonrisa.

-Vaya señor Potter, ¿es que ahora tampoco sabe saludar o llamar a la puerta?

-Claro que sí señor, pero estaban tan tiernos que no quise interrumpirlos. Dijo Harry mientras la pequeña Lily se acercó corriendo hacia él para que la alzara en brazos.

-Papá papá, el señor Snape me está enseñando a hacer pociones! *.*. Dijo la pequeña toda emocionada y sonriente.

-Lily, ¿que te dije de molestar a los profesores o a los alumnos? Además de que te fuiste sin decir, nada, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba.

-Realmente no es una molestia señor Potter, gracias a Merlín la niña no es ni tan ruidosa ni tan horrible en pociones como su padre, además es una pequeña encantadora y muy lista, seguro que será una gran estudiante cuando entre en Hogwarts. Dijo Snape con una pequeña sonrisa que se le escapó sin querer.

Acto seguido Harry y Lily se despidieron de Snape, Lily prometiendo que volvería al día siguiente para aprender más y harry pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de su hija, aunque Snape asegurara que no era necesario.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Gracias a las clases de pociones de Lily y a la necesidad de Harry de abastecerse de pociones para la enfermería, poco a poco Severus y él se fueron haciendo amigos, y solían quedar todas las semanas una vez por lo menos a tomar el té, bien en las habitaciones privadas de Severus, bien en las de Harry, a veces incluso aprovechaban las visitas a Hogsmeade para tomar algo juntos en Las Tres Escobas.

Gracias al tiempo que pasaban juntos, Harry empezó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que había prejuzgado a Severus, comenzó a ver a través de él, a conocer a la persona que había tras la nariz ganchuda, el pelo grasiento y el gesto huraño, dándose cuenta de que Severus simplemente era una persona que había perdido mucho, más de lo que una persona debería perder en una sola vida. Severus, al igual que él, no había tenido una infancia sencilla, pues su padre era un muggle desagradable, temeroso de la magia, alcohólico y maltratador, y había vivido su infancia aterrado, exceptuando los pocos momentos en los que podía salir de casa a jugar con su vecina, la pequeña de la casa de los Evans, Lily, su madre.

Severus le contó más cosas de su madre, cuál era su sabor de helado preferido, lo amable y bondadosa que era, como siempre la defendía de Los Merodeadores, incluso una vez le contó sin poder reprimir una carcajada una vez que su padre, James, se puso celosísimo porque Lily le hizo una tarta para su cumpleaños y a él no. Esa fue la primera vez que Harry vio reír a Severus.

Por su parte Harry también le contó sobre su infancia traumática con los Dursley, como le obligaban a dormir en la alacena de debajo de la escalera hasta que no les quedó más remedio que subirlo a una habitación ya que no cabía ya debajo de la escalera, como le obligaban siempre a vestir la ropa vieja de su primo y a hacer todas las tareas de la casa, y como en verano prácticamente subsistía de las chucherías que le enviaban Ron y Hermione y los pasteles que le enviaba la señora Weasley, en ese momento Harry juraría que escuchó a Severus lanzar una maldición por lo bajo bastante desagradable dirigida hacia sus tios.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

Lily ya estaba en su segundo año en Hogwarts, James en el quinto y Albus en el cuarto, y Harry... Harry estaba total, absoluta, e irremediablemente enamorado de Severus Snape, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada, pues aunque ahora eran amigos no creía que fueran tan amigos como para que Severus aceptara su amor aunque no le correspondiera, además de que tenía pánico de que volviera a ser el profesor Snape frío y desagradable de sus años en Hogwarts.

Un día estaba en los jardines, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se le acercaron Draco y Hermione, quienes por aquel entonces habían dejado a sus respectivas parejas y estaban saliendo juntos.

-Que pasa Harry, ¿pensando cómo declararte a mi padrino? Le dijo Draco con una sonrisilla pícara.

-¿Pero que dices Draco?! Severus y yo sólo somos amigos. Dijo Harry sonriendo, aunque la tristeza en su mirada le delataba.

-Claro Harry, claro lo mismo decían Remus y Sirius y míralos que felices van por ahí (sí, como es mi fan fiction Sirius nunca pasó a través del velo, y Tonks nunca conquistó a Remus, y obviamente Remus tampoco murió en la batalla final), si de hecho Remus está embarazado y todo! Harry, sé que lo de Ginny salió muy mal, pero no puedes seguir negándote la felicidad y el amor, al menos date la oportunidad de intentarlo. Halloween está cerca y habrá un baile, pídele a Severus que te acompañe, no pierdes nada por intentarlo. Le dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Hmph... Pero Hermione, ¿y los niños? ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar yo?

-Oh! por favor Potter, Lily es el ojito derecho de Severus y lo quiere como a un padre, y Albus y James también lo quieren muchísimo, además por muy Gryffindor que suene esto, esos mocosos sólo quieren que su padre sea feliz. Yo mismo también tenía dudas cuando empecé a salir con Hermione, por si Scorp no la aceptaba y lo único que me dijo el niño es que él ya lo sabía y que no me preocupara, así que, ¡échale huevos de una vez y habla con él!

-Está bien... Espero que no me eche a patadas de su despacho... u.u

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

Esa tarde Harry quedó con Severus para hablar con él sobre la fiesta de Halloween. Harry se puso un poco de perfume, incluso intentó peinarse e invitó a Severus a tomar té fuera, en el jardín frente al lago, aprovechando que aún hacía buen tiempo. Sorprendentemente para él, Severus aceptó su invitación para la fiesta y quedaron en que se verían a las 20:00 en la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Harry contaba los días que faltaban para el baile de Halloween con ansia, pues por fin tendría su esperada cita con Severus, esperaba que nada saliera mal. Pensó en pedirle consejo a Remus, pero si lo hacía probablemente su padrino se presentara en Hogwarts para intentar internarlo en un psiquiátrico como si él aún fuera un crio, y es que Sirius era así, además de que para él Severus siempre sería Quejicus.

Por fin llegó el día del baile y Harry estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si acabaría metiendo la pata, o si quizá Severus sólo hubiera aceptado por compromiso y en realidad no estaba interesado en él, o sí quizás... mejor dejaba ya de pensar cosas o no saldría de su habitación...

Harry llegó puntual a la cita, cosa que dejó bastante sorprendido a Severus ya que él no era muy dado a la puntualidad y entraron al Gran Comedor que estaba decorado para la ocasión con murciélagos volando por doquier, algunas telarañas y esqueletos colgando por ahí, etc

El grupo invitado este año era, para desgracia de Harry, el grupo de rock de su padrino Sirius, lo que podía acabar complicando su cita con Severus, ya que en cuanto los viera probablemente pondría el grito en el cielo.

La noche pasó rápidamente y Harry y Severus para sorpresa de muchos de los alumnos bailaron un par de piezas juntos y Severus demostró ser un bailarín bastante habilidoso. Años después Harry y Severus, sobretodo Severus, todavía recordarían la cara de desesperación y frustración que puso Sirius al verlos bailar tan cerca, y la cara que puso más tarde cuando los vio darse su primer beso en el jardín de la escuela, bueno, esa no, porque estaban demasiado ocupados disfrutando el momento como para preocuparse por Sirius.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Llevaban ya un poca más de años saliendo, dos años maravillosos, llenos de bellos momentos, largos paseos por el lago, picnics en el campo, con los niños y a solas. La verdad es que los chicos estaban encantados con la relación de Harry y Severus, ya que desde que estaban saliendo veían a su padre mucho más feliz, aunque no todo fue alegría y felicidad.

Severus a veces era un hombre difícil, años de rechazos le habían hecho desconfiar en el amor, al igual que a Harry, quien había tenido muchas relaciones fallidas debido a su estatus de héroe del mundo mágico.

Se acercaba San Valentín y Harry estaba nervioso por que no sabía que regalarle a su amado Sev, cuando habló con Remus, éste le recomendó un par de ingredientes difíciles de encontrar y que probablemente le gustarían, pero la idea no acababa de convencer a Harry, ya que quería hacer algo especial, sobretodo por que últimamente parecía que Severus estuviera un poco distante, lo que le preocupaba mucho, ya que aunque Severus le había demostrado muchas veces su amor, él seguía temiendo que sólo se hubiera enamorado de le estela del Niño que Vivió y Venció como había pasado con Ginny, y que algún día se cansaría de él. Al igual que Severus temía que él conociera a alguien más joven.

Esa noche Harry fue a las habitaciones de Saverus dispuesto a arreglarlo todo, así pues cuando llegó entró a la habitación sin llamar ni nada, pues cada uno tenía acceso a las habitaciones del otro sin problema.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

Cuando Severus le vio entrar recogió unos papeles que había estado mirando hasta unos segundos antes y los escondió disimuladamente debajo de unos trabajos de los alumnos de primero.

-¿Qué pasa Harry como es que vienes tan tarde? Dijo Severus con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Yo... bueno, últimamente no nos vemos casi y tenía ganas de verte, así que pensé en pasarme por aquí y tomar un té y hablar un rato, ¿que tal te ha ido el día?

-Harry, estoy cansado, iba a irme a dormir en unos minutos, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos mejor mañana?

-Mañana, claro, ¿te pasa algo conmigo? Llevas unos días en los que siempre estás cansado, todo lo pospones para mañana, y mañana nunca llega,

-Claro que no me pasa nada contigo Harry, simplemente llevo unos días muy ocupado con todos los trabajos de los de primero y los exámenes de los de los cursos superiores y me agota.

-Ya, claro y yo no tengo trabajo, ¿verdad?, tengo la sensación de que ya no quieres estar conmigo, que sólo a mí me interesa esta relación -sollozo- SI YA NO ME QUIERES DÍMELO Y SE ACABÓ.

Y con ese grito Harry salió corriendo de la habitación de Severus con la cara surcada de lágrimas hacia los jardines enfrente del lago.

Genial, había montado una escenita, seguro que ahora Severus le odiaría, lo había estropeado todo, y todo por culpa de sus estúpidos miedos infantiles. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la figura que se acercaba por detrás hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle por detrás en un cálido abrazo.

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now  
_

-Harry, lo siento, tenías razón, estos días he estado un poco distante, pero no es porque ya no te quiera, o porque quiera dejarte.

-¿De verdad? T.T

-Claro que no niño tonto, ahhh supongo que me has arruinado la sorpresa, estaba preparando un viaje para tí y para mí, algo romántico y cursi, muy Gryffindor, te lo quería dar para San Valentín es un crucero mágico por las Islas Griegas, y no quería que se me escapara en alguna conversación o algo y por eso me he mantenido más distante estos días. ¿Me perdonarás?

-Sev! No hay nada que perdonar, eres tú el que debería perdonarme a mí por haber sido un estúpido, tenía tanto miedo de que te acabaras cansando de mí que no podía pensar en otra cosa y...

-Ssshhh, no te preocupes amor, ya pasó- le dijo mientras le obligaba a girarse aún dentro de su abrazo, y le dio un tierno y casto beso en los labios, un simple roce en el que demostraba todo el amor que tenía guardado sólo para él- ahora, ¿que te parece si nos vamos a descansar? Mañana es San Valentín y las niñas irán como locas persiguiendo a sus enamorados, y puede que tu recibas unas cuantas intoxicaciones por filtros amorosos.

-Tienes razón Sev,-beso- ¿pero me puedo quedar esta noche en tu habitación?-beso- por fiii *.*-beso más apasionado-.

-Claro que sí Harry,-beso- Esta noche y todas las que quieras. Dijo Sev mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Harry también a ponerse en pie para darle un último y apasionado beso, promesa de la que, probablemente sería una larga y pasional noche de enamorados, para después irse hacia el castillo aún abrazados, Severus tomando a Harry de la cintura, y Harry apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

**FIN**

Bueno, sé que no es una maravilla, pero conforme me iba acercando a la parte romántica la musa me iba abandonando cada vez más u.u así que tomates o cualquier cosa pues ahí teneis los reviews para ello.


End file.
